Velvet Letters
by Polarissruler
Summary: When Elizabeth learns about her new sister and fellow attendant, she writes her a letter. That letter inspires another, and soon secrets will be revealed and things are bound to change. Or not :).
1. Dear Sis

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei, or any of the characters in this story.**

 **This story is posted on AO3 and Wattpad under the name Polarissruler.**

 _Dear Lavenza,_

 _This letter is yours and yours only. You can do whatever you want with it. You can show it to Igor, Theo, and Margaret, make a paper crane out of it or burn it without even looking at it._

 _I hope you have not done the last, so I will keep writing._

 _You probably do not know me. The first time I heard about you, I wanted to come and visit, but Theo told me about the guest you were expecting. I have released myself from the contract of the Velvet Room, but the guests' fates are only theirs and I promised to never interfere._

 _I am your sister Elizabeth. I am a hero. I have only one thing to ask you: do not become one, too._

 _I have no idea how much Igor told you, so I will explain everything. I fell in love. Depending on which sibling you have listened, love is either a burden or an experiment. (But I have heard Margaret has been changing her opinion.)_

 _They both are right, in a way. For us, who live forever to observe the world, love is an experiment. We are not meant to experience it but still chase this forbidden fruit. Yet if you feel what humans call 'true love', it will surely become a burden someday._

 _We, who live forever, love forever. No one else could do that. Humans live, love and die. You can try everything you could before that, but at some point, it will happen and you will feel emptiness._

 _But enough about that. Let me tell you a bit about myself! I already said I am a hero. My job is to protect humanity by destroying the darkness that plagues the weak hearts and corrupts them into a perversion of the soul._

 _Yesterday, for example, I fought Apep - the Primordial Chaos. It was such a thrilling battle - the ancient snake against the ruler of thunders, the god of death and a little fairy. In the end, I won, of course. Nothing can survive the combined might of Zeus Almighty, Thanatos the Destructor, and Pixie, the Cute Fairy!_

 _Wait, I made heroics sound interesting. I should return to depressing things._

 _A non-human can only do so much. Some of these creatures are bound to ascend to divinity and become undefeatable. Izanami, Yaldabaoth - they all became too powerful for me (And I still do not know what has happened with the latter.) Had I kept fighting a useless battle against them, humans' hearts would keep wishing for easy lies or whatever the Demiurge wishes for._

 _Is not that so sad? Almost made even me want to return to the Velvet Room and be a bystander of fate once more…_

 _But I will never come back! Once you have finished reading the letter, go shove this part in Margaret's face. (Or not. You choose what to do with the letter. But if you do it, run before she gets you. I do not want to lose my little sis, before we have met.)_

 _Do you want to know why? Maybe someone had told you. I fell in love. He died._

 _If it was that simple, I would not have run from the Velvet Room. I knew we were crossed by the stars, but I still fell in love with him. His fate was to sacrifice himself and save the world. I let fate kill him._

 _That is why I refuse to by a bystander of fate! I cannot go back and pretend nothing has happened with a clear conscience. I will save him, and then… Then I will see._

 _I hope we meet for real very soon!_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Your big sis - Lizzie_

 _P.S.: Tell Theo to order your books by alphabetical order, or something. Say it is a special order from Lizzie. Or not. :)_

"What should we do with the letter?" asked the man. "We cannot reach the Velvet Room anymore. Should we give it back?"

"No" answered the woman. "Igor is going to defeat Yaldabaoth soon and we will return to our duties. Then I will deliver the letter."

She put the opened envelope in her pocket


	2. Dear Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor Shin Megami Tensei.**

* * *

 _My little brother Theo,_

 _You may wonder why I write you this letter. I have finished your super-mega-alpha hidden research and the results are ready! But for some reason, you and Margaret always come together and I cannot tell you what I found._

 _So, most of the spells are simply amazing, for something made by you! 'Fire and brimstone' may be just Ardhanari with a cooler name and look, but what more does it need! And 'Cut fate' is downright evil – who would have thought of an almighty one hit-knockout attack? I may replace Pixie and Zeus with Atropos forever! (Joking, of course – Pixie is my calling card.)_

 _But what you truly want to hear is Spell X. Prepare to get your mind blown, because… Dum-dum-dum… It works! Beelzebub, Pixie, and Oberon together are simply undefeatable. Combined Megidolaon for 29997 damage is so soul-shattering for the shadows! (Do shadows have souls?) Yet Erebus refuses to give up and choose the death it seeks. But thank you for trying! I hope one day we will find a way to save Makoto and then I will re…_

 _I believe you and Margaret have already read the letter for Lavenza, so I will not lie – I will never ever come back as an attendant. I do not know how you could stay there, after what happened to your guest. But if that is your wish, I will respect it – and I hope you will respect mine._

 _Now, with the important matter out of the way, I want to ask you about something more important._

 _What are you and Margaret hiding? You spend an awful lot of time in the Sea of Souls. And do not say you are visiting me, because I have to go out of my way to find you! Has something happened?_

 _Or it is a secret, and only the workers of the Velvet Room can know. Then I guess I have no choice, but to stop asking._

 _I will just have to wrestle the truth from your bruised and broken body! Do you want to see if the combined Megidolaon or the power of Thanatos and Atropos is too much even for a governor of power?_

 _I will hate myself for hurting you so much, but I have to. So I hope you are willing to save me (and yourself) from this torment by telling the truth, the whole truth, and the truth only._

 _Also, do not dare to show this letter to Margaret under any circumstances! If you do, I will have no choice but to do something really horrible to you! Maybe we could test those spells you said were 'dangerous and forbidden', for example. I do not want to go to such extremes, but you will have forced me._

 _Well, that is everything I had to tell you._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Your fellow governor of power and tyrannical big sister Elizabeth_

 _P.S: Remember, do not ever tell Margaret about this!_

* * *

"Elizabeth wishes to know more and more," Theo told Margaret. No matter how much he feared Elizabeth's future plans, he feared his oldest sister's cold anger more. "Why should we not tell her?"

"Everything in the Velvet Room happens for a reason" answered Margaret. "We are bystanders of fate. Should I remind you of this fact? Whatever happens to our Velvet Room is only our guest's choice. We cannot affect it in any way. If we tell Elizabeth, she will wish to stop that monster and change the guest's fate. Understood?"

Theo tried to think of a way to please both of his sisters, and it needed to be quick. If Elizabeth learned about that conversation, he was doomed. If he secretly told her, and Margaret learned, he was doomed.

"But Elizabeth is no longer one of us. She becomes more and more like our guests and less and less like an assistant!" was the only thing that passed through his mind. "If she signs the contract, she could…"

"No" his sister cut him. "She cannot defeat Yaldabaoth – that is our new guest's goal."

"But… but what if he fails?" was the last idea in the poor Theo's mind.

"Then, and only then, we will call Elizabeth. Not earlier."

Theodore did not bother to answer – Margaret said that in a tone, that implied 'It is over.'

He was stuck between a rock and hard place. Elizabeth already said in one of her letters that she could not defeat Yaldabaoth. Maybe she would listen to logic not try to fight it?

Theo opened the Compendium. He took a pen from his pocket and, pretending to write in the eternal book, began a letter.

* * *

 **Dear sister Elizabeth,**

 **Please never ever tell Margaret about this letter, or I am doomed.**


	3. Dear Elizabeth

**AN: Here it is, guys! The long-awaited third part of Velvet Letters! I am so sorry it took me so long to write, but I had no idea where I should take the series! I hope it was worth the wait!  
**

* * *

 **Dear sister Elizabeth,**

 **Please, never tell Margaret about this letter, or I am doomed. After long and careful deliberations, I have decided anything you can think of will always be more horrifying than Margaret's wildest imaginations. Thus, I have far less to lose by betting on you. I shall tell you everything - but you have not heard about it from me, understood?**

 **I apologize for reading your private letter. Alas, we were too worried you could try something too rash and we needed to know if you have somehow learned our secret. Is it not funny? Because we wanted to keep our secret so much, now I have to reveal it. Funny, right?**

 **We… We have lost the Velvet Room. A creature, more powerful than anything we have seen before; maybe more powerful than the Crawling Chaos itself, defeated Igor and took over. I am sure you have met him - Yaldabaoth, the Holy Grail and the wish of order.**

 **The corrupted wish defeated and imprisoned Igor. Even we have no idea where is he now since I and Margaret had to run away. Lavenza… Unfortunately, she had no such luck. We still try to find if she is alright, but there is no way to check inside the Velvet Room and… Yet it is not an easy feat to kill an Attendant of the Velvet Room. She has to be still alive!**

 **I pleaded with Margaret to go back and fight, but now I am saying the same thing she said. You cannot defeat that thing! It has never been our fate to fight; simply to observe and learn! We cannot interfere with human matters, but only be patient and wait. The guest is the one, who will save us.**

 **I can see you, scanning through the Compendium and taking every powerful Persona you can think of. Do not! Even the secret spells we have been experimenting with did not work - do you think we would have been in such a position if Spell X worked? The die has been cast - it is not our fate to win over that beast.**

 **Now that you know how powerful he is, you have to realize you cannot win over him! If you go against him, he could… I cannot afford to lose you once again! Please, dear sister!**

 **I know you well. You will not stop, just because your foolish brother says so. Even Margaret's worst threats will not stop you to save our home, our master and our little sister. But even then, I have to beg of you - do not die! Do not throw your life away - as if it is weightless. If you will not do it for us, then do it for Makoto - who will save him but you?**

 **You have left us once, sister, and as much as it pains me to say it, it will be for the best to not come back. Not yet. One day, our hero will succeed. One day, the Holy Grail will fall and then we will go home and you will meet your littlest sibling. Please, wait until then, Elizabeth!**

 **Hoping you will make the most sensible decision,**

 **Your Brother Theodore**

The heavy black ink has splotched at some places, tears having fallen over it. Elizabeth hugged the letter tightly to her chest.

"Don't worry, brother," whispered she. "I shall not die! But I cannot let my sister suffer so senselessly, out of some fear! I am a hero, after all!"

'And I choose this fate of my own free will!'

The words of the contract passed through Elizabeth's head. Only the guest could defeat Yaldabaoth, huh?


End file.
